


It's Dinner And A Movie (But No Kissing In The Back Row)

by My_King_And_Your_Lionheart



Series: KoyWeek2016 [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Koy Week 2016, M/M, The Princess Bride References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_King_And_Your_Lionheart/pseuds/My_King_And_Your_Lionheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein the Team thinks it's a date, and are never gonna let Kaldur live down that he wants to kiss Roy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Dinner And A Movie (But No Kissing In The Back Row)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I realize I am really behind but I'll get the week done, promise. A lot of crap is just going on with school and college and stuff. Fun, but stressful. Again, unbeta'd so any glaring mistakes, point them out please.
> 
> Also, Princess Bride spoilers? I mean, if you haven't seen the movie idk what you're doing, but yeah, they're in there.

“Speedy, B0-6.” The zeta tube had barely finished announcing Roy’s arrival before the red head had crossed the room and stopped in front of Kaldur, his hands skating along the other teen’s shoulders, scanning for visible injuries. Kaldur’s hands rose to cover his own, stilling their journey along his forearms and pulling them to rest on his lap.

“Roy, my friend, I am well. Perhaps a little dehydrated, but I am fine.” Kaldur’s soothing baritone did wonders for Roy’s nerves. “Please, do not worry about me.” Roy shook his head, not trusting his voice to stay steady if he spoke. “What is the matter, Roy? You are shaking.” Well, there goes the not talking bit. Roy swallowed hard against the rising lump in his throat. 

“I almost lost you. And I… Kal, I can’t lose you. I _can’t_.” The break in Roy’s voice was embarrassing, but once he’d started talking, he couldn’t seem to stop. “You’re one of the best things that’s ever happened to me and to hear from _Oliver,_ of all people, that the Cave had been attacked. That _you’d_ been attacked, by Red Tornado and his siblings, of all things. And then I didn’t hear from you and I was worried.” Roy let out a shuddering breath, pressing his forehead into Kaldur’s shoulder to hide the tears in his eyes from the rest of the team. As if he could ever hide anything about himself from Kaldur. “I’m getting you out of here.” He lifted his head and tugged at Kaldur’s hand. “C’mon, let’s go.”  Without looking at the team, he pulled Kaldur out of the Cave and through the exit to the beach.

Coming out into the sun, Roy shielded his eyes with the hand not holding Kaldur’s. The pair stepped out onto the beach, and Roy could feel Kaldur’s shoulders relax when the smell of the harbor hit them. Roy grinned, toeing off his shoes and leaving them in the sand to find later. All that mattered now was Kaldur, and making sure Kaldur was safe. He was vaguely aware of the rest of the team still in the Cave, but they didn’t matter right now.They’d take care of each other, but he’d take care of their leader. And Kaldur would take care of him. That was how they worked, their give and take.

“So, what happened? You know, if you want to talk about it.” Not that Roy was itching to know how a _League member_ turned evil, got some counterparts, and went all out against the teenagers he was charged with protecting, almost killing them in the fight. Kaldur’s shoulders fell even more.

“I barely know. The Reds imprisoned me in a fire cage, along with Miss Martian, and I was very delirious for most of the encounter. You may have to ask Artemis for the entire tale, as she is the one who saved our lives.” Roy barely heard the last part of the sentence, stuck on the fact that Kaldur had been trapped inside his opposing element.

“Okay, fish sticks, I think it’s time we went for a swim. Let’s get you back in the water, and we’ll talk later. You’ll feel better.” Roy laced his fingers with Kaldur’s, being extremely mindful of the delicate membrane connecting his fingers, and started in the direction of the beach. “I’d race you, but I think I’d actually beat you, and that’s an embarrassment neither of us need.” So they continued at their slow pace, stopping only when the water was brushing at their knees and Roy was trying his best not to shiver at the temperature. Kaldur, however, kept walking into the surf, and didn’t stop until he was chest deep, diving down and getting lost in the murky water of Happy Harbor. 

By the time Kaldur surfaced, Roy had walked into the water until it was up to his waist. The water was cold, and rather uncomfortable by the standards of anyone not born on the ocean floor. But Kaldur was happy and that was all that mattered to Roy, especially after the travesty that had been going on just an hour or two ago. Shivering, Roy tried to go deeper into the harbor, stopped only by Kaldur’s hand on his chest; Roy thanked God that his face was already red with the cold so Kaldur wouldn’t notice the blush.

“Come, Roy, let us go some where warm, as I feel much better now, and you look much worse. We can watch one of your moving pictures, but perhaps nothing quite as scary as you usually prefer.” Roy snorted, but the continued shivering lessened its effect.

“You’re asking if we can watch a romcom aren’t you?” Watching Kaldur’s lips part in a smile was definitely worth the horrible movies Roy would no doubt have to endure later that night. “Fine, but I get to order my choice of takeout.”

* * *

 

Once safely inside Roy’s apartment, which was small and cramped, but a place for Roy to call home, Roy grabbed some spare sweatpants from his room, tossing them into the microwave to warm them up. Once the short amount of time was up, Roy tossed a pair to Kaldur, who moved into Roy’s bedroom to change into the bottoms. Roy shed his own uniform in his kitchen, pulling on the sweatpants, which were blessedly warm around his freezing legs.

“Grab some socks while you’re in there, Kal? I’m gonna call that Thai place downtown. What do you want?” Roy waited a moment, but didn’t hear anything from his room, which was odd for Kaldur, who always replied. Walking into his room, Roy stopped short in the doorway, watching Kaldur, sweatpants slung low on his hips, staring at the pictures lined up on his bedside table: several of him, Ollie, and Dinah, many of the two of them together. Kaldur picked up a strip of pictures, four they had taken together in one of the carnival photo booths a year ago. “I remember that day. You ended up getting caramel on your fingers. That was a pain to wash off.”

“Indeed. My webbing hurt for days afterward from the scrubbing.” Kaldur put the picture down. “But I also remember you choking on popcorn. It may have not been our best day. The team had a sugar crash that lasted for the next mission. Batman was not pleased.” The Atlantean turned to face him, a faint smile on his lips. “I will go chose a movie from your selection. I trust you will find suitable shirts for the both of us?” Roy nodded, still slightly distracted by the V of Kaldur’s hips. 

Kaldur walked out of the room, presumably to sit on Roy’s couch and scroll through Netflix to find some sappy chick flick funny enough for the both of them. Roy grabbed two shirts from his closet at random, snagging socks from the drawer next to his pants. Walking out of the room, Roy tossed the larger shirt and fuzzy socks at Kaldur, who chuckled before pulling both articles on. 

“Hey, you never told me what food you wanted.” Roy went back into the kitchen, pulling the takeout menu from its magnet on his refrigerator, pulling out his phone to dial their number. 

“Just a pad thai for me. No tofu, if you please.” Roy shook his head at his friend’s dislike for fake meat, reasoning it was simply the way he was brought up. Roy didn’t care of the stuff much either. Roy zoned back into his phone call as the ringing stopped and the line clicked as someone picked up.

“Hello, you’ve reached Golden Bamboo, how can I help you?”

“Hi, yeah, can I place a delivery order?”

“Yes, go ahead.” Roy glanced down at the menu, reading off the items he had placed small stars next to.

“Can I have one pad thai, without the tofu, one red roast duck on rice, an order of pork cracklings, and a beef stir fry?” Roy listened to the employee repeat his order back to him, then tell him the price and when the food should arrive by. Thanking the man, Roy hung up. “Food’s ready in half an hour. What movie did you pick out?” Roy walked into his living room, looking between where Kaldur was perched on the couch, wrapped up in an afghan Dinah had gotten Roy from a flea market, and the TV, where “The Princess Bride” was loading on his screen. Roy sighed, but smiled anyway, as even he couldn’t find a fault in the classic movie.

* * *

Princess Buttercup had just pushed Westley down the hill when Roy heard a loud knock on the door. Grabbing the money off of his kitchen counter, Roy opened the door to the delivery girl. Handing the money to her and taking the food with the other, Roy thanked her and closed the door. 

“Food’s here! And it’s really warm so let me put it down- ow, ow, ow,” Roy all but dropped the containers of Thai food on his coffee table, shaking his hands and blowing on them to cool them off. Kaldur was already pulling the boxes out of the bag, laying them out on the table so they could share. Roy pulled the plastic utensils from their plastic packaging, handing Kaldur his set and taking his own dinner from the Atlantean. Settling back into the couch, Roy uncovered his container, letting the scent of duck and peppers wash over him. It was a good thing he liked the restaurant so much: the food made his apartment smell like it for days. Kaldur leaned back into the cushions, their shoulders brushing up against one another, making Roy’s skin tingle. He tried to ignore his proximity to Kaldur, but the hard warmth of the other teen was not helping matters.

Loud music from the movie startled Roy out of his focus on Kaldur, alerting him to just how close he had drifted to the Atlantean. Roy’s shoulder and upper arm were now pressed solidly against him, while their knees met by the table. Roy shoved a forkful of duck into his mouth to hide his panic, focusing in on Miracle Max trying to revive Westley. The old man had just sent them off to the castle when Kaldur shifted on the couch, pressing into Roy more firmly, their sides basically glued together. Roy turned his head, his eyes locking with Kaldur’s, who had already been looking at him. Roy felt himself get pulled in by the icy green of his eyes, close enough to lose himself in. He could just feel Kaldur’s breath hit his chin when a resounding crash echoed just outside his kitchen window.

Jumping away from Kaldur, Roy burst into the next room, looking outside the window to see what had happened. He didn’t have to look too hard as the answer lay sprawled out on his fire escape: the rest of the Team, still in their superhero gear, piled on top of one another. Opening the window enough to lean out, Roy began scolding the younger teens.

“What the hell are you guys doing here? Did you follow me home? How long have you been watching us?” Roy was beyond frustrated, wanting the Junior Justice League away from his apartment, and more importantly, away from him and Kaldur. “You know what? Never mind. Leave. Just… Leave.” With that he closed the window, locked it, and drew the blinds. He turned back to his living room, to Kaldur. “Well, what’d I miss?”

“Only your favorite part, my friend. Inigo just killed the six-fingered man.” Roy cursed. “Was that Wally I heard outside? Or was Artemis the only one to show?” Roy looked at Kaldur strangely.

“Did you know that they were going to be here?” Kaldur shook his head, the cute half smile coming back onto his face.

“I did not know for sure, only that the Team believes no one to be worthy of dating me, especially you. They seem to have no regard for my personal preference, however, and so I deigned to tell them where I was, or who I was with once we reached your apartment. Doubtless, Robin tracked me here, and they came to whisk me away from your corruptive company.” Roy’s brain had short circuited moments after Kaldur voiced his “personal preference” for Roy, so the redhead didn’t quite hear how the Boy Wonder had found his apartment. Roy had to back pedal.

“Wait, wait, you actually want to date me? I thought- but- you keep calling me friend?” Kaldur was laughing now, and Roy was sure it must be at him. 

“Roy, my sea, I thought it was surface custom to date a friend? One you have a romantic interest in, yes, but I was under the assumption there was to be history between two who wished to court each other?” Roy nodded, his thoughts not in enough order to answer Kaldur with anything other than more embarrassing splutters. “So come, and let us finish the movie, and our dinner, and then we will talk about a second date, yes?” Roy hadn’t heard a better plan in his life.


End file.
